


Late night thinking (Danti)

by JamGalaxy



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamGalaxy/pseuds/JamGalaxy
Summary: Anti always had trouble sleeping at night. Most nights he'll think about random things that pop into his head, he'll stay awake for hours just doing nothing but laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling just thinking. Those thoughts won't go away unless he tries to force himself to sleep.
Kudos: 3





	Late night thinking (Danti)

Anti always had trouble sleeping at night. Most nights he'll think about random things that pop into his head, he'll stay awake for hours just doing nothing but laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling just thinking. Those thoughts won't go away unless he tries to force himself to sleep.

Anti kept tossing and Turing that night trying his best to find a comfortable spot to relax and sleep. But he couldn't so he just sighed and stick to just laying on his back while letting out a small huff. Anti couldn't keep his mind open, so many thoughts kept piling into his head it was sort of giving him a little headache. He breathed out his nose our of anger and rolled over on to his side, he was met with darks sleeping face. Anti smiled gently, he and dark had been a couple of months now and anti's never been this happy ever in his life, he was glad that he had a lot of courage just to ask dark out.

Anti still remembered their first date, it was a little awkward but that was fine at he was happy. Anti smiled fondly at the memory remembering how it all went, it feels just like yesterday that they went onto their first date being awkward and shy to each other, but it was only just a few months ago. Anti looked at dark and slowly poke him on his face trying to wake him up, Dark only shuffled more into the warm covers.  
Anti huff quietly, and poke him again hearing a small groan from the older.  
" dark" anti whispered quietly. Anti didn't hear anything so he tried again.  
"Hey, dark you awake?" He questions quietly.

" what do you want anti?"  
Dark mumbled while trying to rub away the tiredness out of his eyes,while Anti only giggles in response.  
" If a Guinea pig and a normal pig had a baby, would it be called a piggy-er or a Guinea pig??"  
Anti asked.

" If you and I had a baby, would it get my Beauty and your late night thoughts, or your sexy body and my late night murder thoughts?"  
Dark replied while smirking gently.  
Anti's whole face went red and he looked away.  
"I. . . Don't know how to feel about this. . ." Anti spoke quietly. Dark only smiled and move a little closer to anti and kiss him on the cheek getting and quite gasp from the younger. Slowly pulling back and grabbing anti and pulling him close to his chest, anti sneaked his arms around dark and snuggled into the warmth.  
"Go to sleep, baby" dark mumbled and snuggled anti.

Anti only nods and slowly close his eyelids, going into deep slumber.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this? I mean it's just a small fluff one shot but that's fine. I'm slowly getting back into writing so well see what happens. If you want you can always give me requests if you'd like anyways I'll see ya later :)


End file.
